


病变

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 是某个可能性的，谁都没能拯救到，牺牲了的人都没能拯救回来的“败犬”战兔。和失去了原配兔的龙。
Relationships: 兔龙





	病变

视线被布料遮挡，赤身裸体躺在床上，封闭空间让他不容易受凉，四周围十分安静，只能听到下身玩具跳动正欢快的声音，静得就像只有龙我一个人，战兔自从叫龙我蒙上眼并递给他一些滑溜又粗大得使他有点害怕的东西用于开拓前戏之后就在也没出过声。想到战兔可能就站在床前看着自己敞开双腿自慰，身体的热度又上去不少，周围空气变得更沉闷，以至于有点类似窒息的恍惚。  
“讨厌吗？”  
战兔终于开口。  
而捕捉到战兔声音时转化的电流往尾脊窜去不禁倒吸口气，冰凉的手抚上滚烫的颊时差点就高潮。  
龙我连忙摇头，赶紧抓住要离开的手  
“继续…”  
似乎听见战兔短促的轻哼，带着不屑。  
“被爽到就要叫出来。”  
先前作挽留的手被拉下，性器与性器相贴一并套弄，两方同时发出一声叹谓。  
穴里的玩具再次抽插了起来，显然不是自己控制的速度及深度，更烈的刺激让龙我张嘴叫出声，似乎是不满意这样的声音，战兔的手指伸了进来，双指夹着舌头搅动，声音就变得黏糊娇软，不时摩擦到上颚引发应激不适地轻哼出声。空气缺失的感觉再次浮现上来，五感开始迟钝。  
上面下面的异物同时抽出，化成快感的电流麻痹全身传播给大脑满载的兴奋信号。  
“别停下来”  
他听到战兔这么说，然后感觉到了他的性器流出了液体。  
沾上满手唾液的手指顺身体线条划下伸进开发充分的穴道，恶意大动作扩张搅动出啧啧水声。后知后觉的羞耻此时爆发开来。战兔进入时也是咬紧牙关憋的难受。  
“啧，不想做就算了”冷清声音动作却是大幅度进出，吓得龙我张嘴迎合“我想…哈…”  
“我想做…”“给我更多”  
“那就拿出你的诚意”从头至尾若即若离的态度，但与之紧扣的双手想要将他牢牢禁锢。


End file.
